I miss both Edwards
by Claude le Viste
Summary: Who says that Roy can't break out in tears? Looks into the life of Roy with his dog, Edward. Dont knot everything about FMA but I was dared to write this fic, please R&R!


Okay, first, I didn't watch ALL the episodes of FMA, just a few. So forgive me if I missed out on important things. And this was a random idea I had and my friend dared me to write this fanfic, so don't blame me if you think it's boring. **Also, the computer that I am on doesn't have spell-check, and my english is getting bad from almost a month of no-english contact whatsoever… Sorry! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned FMA, I would be writing a fanfic.**

---FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA-

Everyone thought the 'death' of Edward Elric, the young Alchemy Prodigy, didn't effect the Colonel, Roy Mustang… But they were wrong. It was actually the first time Roy had burst out crying in his life. He did as so little as let a tear fall down his cheeck on other occasions, but his body surprised his mind when he locked his office doors and cried. He didn't know why, he just did. He'd promised himself never to cry again like that when he was a child.

_--Flashback—_

"_Happy Birthday, Roy honey!" Roy's mother handed her 5-year-old son a blue box the length and width of a computer screen. The bow was tied with a light blue ribbon and there were small holes on the top. "Mom, why are there holes here?" Roy asked, pointing to the holes. "So your present can breathe, now open it up." His father said, ruffling Roy's hair and got his camera ready. Roy did as he was told and a golden retreiver puppy jumped out and clinged itself to Roy's new shirt, as if grabbing his freedom. "Roy stared at the puppy fondly. It was an animal he'd never seen. "What is this?" Roy asked his mother and he tried to get the puppy's nails off his shirt. "It's a dog, darling." His mother kissed him lightly on the forehead. "You're giving me a god for my birthday?" Roy looked up at his parents. "No, no, a dog. D-O-G dog. This'll be your first pet, son!" Roy's father had obviously forgot about his camera and had put it down. "Oh." Roy didn't look as happy as his parents had expected and this dissapointed them. They said nothing for quite a while._

"_Yip." The puppy broke the silence between then and Roy started to laugh a bit, and the parents smiled. "What will you name him?" Mr. Mustang asked, crouching so he hand his sitted son was at eye-level. "Ummmmm…" Roy seemed to be hesitating while sucking his thumb. Then he realised what he was doing and stopped sucking and placed both his hands on the puppy. "Edward." Roy smiled and Edward the puppy happily barked. "Then 'Edward' it will be!" Mrs. Mustang kissed Roy again. _

_It was from that point on, that the puppy became Roy's best friend, until he met Hughes. Roy and Ed the puppy shared happy times together, fishing, racing, walking, swimming, and most of all playing and living. It was when Roy was 8 and a half that his basketball rolled away from the school basketball court he was playing alone in and onto the road. If dad isnt at work, he should be the one to get the ball. Oh well. Roy thought. Ed, who was now a rather large dog, and an obedient one too, ran onto the road to get Roy's ball back when Roy asked him to. It was when Ed was nudging the ball back with his nose that lights flashed, tires screeched, a crack was heard, and Roy's ball rolled back to him, stained with blood. The unknown veichile left the scene as quick as it entered it. And Ed was lying on the road, his mouth spilling blood, but not as much blood as his higher abdomen. It was also the first time Roy screamed out of sheer horror. _

_--End Flashback—_

Oh no, it was the scene that Roy had been trying to block out in years, and thinking of that made him sob more. He had already remembered the worst part, so wy not keep going?

--Flashback--

_The scream was loud enough to reach Mrs. Mustang's ears. She rushed out of the kitchen as fast as she could and ran to the school, which was almost beside their house, wondering is something happened to her son. If anything did, that would be unacceptable because he was almost the only reason for her to live on. There she saw Roy, her beloved son, still in shock. Mrs. Mustang followed his gaze and saw the bloody pile of what was left of Edward the golden retreiver. The entire night was spent trying to calm Roy and relieve him from the stress. It didn't work, and it had made things worse. Roy had locked himself in his room, looking at the pictures of Ed, when Roy and him shared happy times together, fishing, racing, walking, swimming, and most of all playing and living. He burst out sobbing for what seemed like the millionth time that day when the back of his nose felt a sharp twinge of emotion that's almost the same as when you get water into your nose. There would be no more pants of happiness, no more barks of excitement, no more yips of agreement, no more playing, no more furry friend, no more Edward. No more, no more, and there would never be anymore, and it was his fault._

--End Flashback--

It was also that time that Roy thought he would have his last outburst of sadness, resulting in crying. But it looked like he was wrong. Roy'd never break a promise, not even if it was to himself. He had promised that day to himself that for Ed the golden retreiver's sake, he would not be so sad like he'd been that day ever again, to show his appreiciation for his dog, who he grew up with. Roy had loved dogs ever since. Every kind of them, every color, he respected them as a friend and he always would. Edward the dog always looked out for him, and death was what Roy had given him in return. "Perhaps this is why…" Roy's voice was hardly more than a whisper. The thought that Edward Elric's death might be part of his fault made him more sad. He reached for a tissue and blew his nose silently. Edward the dog was the exact opposite of Edward the Alchemist. Edward the dog was obedient, patient, happy, and loved Roy. Edward the Alchemist never listened to anyone for advice, thought he might listen to Al once in a while… Edward the alchemist was so impatient that if roy arrived to open his door a bit too late, Edward the alchemist would've turned it to dust. Edward the alchemist was so caught up on his goal and dream that he didn't take part in all of the wonderful things happening around him. Edward the alchemist felt really guilty all the time that he put his Otouto's soul in a suit of armor. Edward the alchemist of course, hated Roy.

Roy was snapped back to reality when knocks came at his door. "Mustang Taisa, open the door!" It was Riza Hawkeye. When Roy didn't react at first Riza became worried. "Mustang Taisa, Daijobu?" She stopped knocking and just waited for a response. "I'm fine." Roy was about to go to the door when he thought of how teary-eyed he must look. He grabbed his last halloween mask of a vampire and put it on. He always had scrap things like that hanging around in his office. Roy opened the door and took the stack of paperwork that was on Riza's hands. "AH!" Riza emmited a sharp scream when Roy the Vampire took the paperwork from her hands. "What's up with you today, Mustang Taisa?" Riza asked, the people in the halls were starting to pay attention. "Betsuni." Roy answered back and closed the door, locking it again. "Sheesh…That's bad luck for Edward-Kun, you know." Riza said. Roy stiffened on the other side of the door. "Being a vampire after Edward-kun…Left." Riza left the conversation at that and also left a miserable Roy on the other side of the wooden door. "I wouldn't feel so bad if I'd treated him better." Roy mumbled. Edward's funeral would be tomorrow. Even though nobody thought him as 'dead'.

FMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMAFMA

The next day, Roy stayed a little longer then most of the people in the funeral. Why? Because Edward the golden retreiver was buried across Edward the Alchemist. This graveyard was weird. It would sort everything with the alphabet. It didn't matter what you were going to bury. If it's first name started with E it would be buried in the 'E' yard. "I hope you guys can make friends." Roy whispered, left a red carnation on Edward the dog's grave and left. Edward Elric's grave was already full of bouquets.

--Somewhere at the other side of the gate—

"Oi, watch where you're going." Edward Elric had bumped in a large golden retreiver. The young Elric took one look at the dog collar and smiled. "I guess colonel I-Want-Your-Mission-Report-NOW didn't take good care of you, 'Ed'."

**Owari.**

**---**

**Words: **

**Daijobu- in this case, translated as 'are you alright?'**

**Betsuni- in this case, translated as 'nothing'**

**Taisa-in this case, translated as 'colonel' **

**Oi- in this case, translated as 'hey'**

------

Please R&R!


End file.
